


Tainted Window

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi is back on Destiny Islands, but someone haunts her in the light of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Window

**Author's Note:**

> written back in 2010 for kh_drabble challenge [224] Sublunar.

She likes to imagine she's safe, back on the island where everything smells like ocean and sun. This is a constant world of warmth, so far removed from cold halls and the cloying scent of nothing. 

Even the moon, hanging full and round outside her window served as a reminder that the danger is past, lost now to nightmares and bedtime stories. 

Except for the nights when she wakes, shivering and sweating, to the figure staring down her bed; locked inside the tiny swatch of moonlight spilling across her floor. 

"Go away," Kairi's tone is not angry, not scared, only weary. 

He ignored her request as always. "You could have saved me."

"I tried," she argues weakly, padding across the room to stand in front of him. 

He's not entirely here, flickering at the edges as clouds crawl across her moon. 

"No," he says, "you pretended, you played my games well, but you did not truly attempt." He presses a phantom hand against her chest until the both become aware of the steady beat residing within, "you never gave me your heart."

He's gone on a breath, leaving Kairi cold and alone with nothing but moonlight.


End file.
